When Jashin Met Megami
by Syalala Lala
Summary: [AU] [Akatsuki vs Ootsutsuki] Jashin, ketua OSIS misterius yang konon dijuluki Dewa haus darah. Kaguya, siswi pindahan angkuh yang dikenal sebagai Dewi Kelinci. Bagaimana jika dewa-dewi ini bertemu dan membawa gerombolan masing-masing untuk saling beradu? First fict.
1. Chapter 1

Jashin-_sama_, ketua OSIS misterius yang konon dijuluki Dewa haus darah. Kaguya-_sama_, siswi pindahan angkuh yang disebut-sebut sebagai Dewi Kelinci. Bagaimana jika dewa-dewi ini bertemu? Bagaimana pula jika keduanya membawa gerombolan masing-masing dan saling beradu?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When Jashin Met Megami**_

_Chara milik Om Kishi._

_Friendship, Romance (plus Family and Drama)._

_T_

_OOC (banget), typos (jelas), crack (sangat), nista, newbie, EYD? dll._

_._

.

* * *

><p>Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan ceritanya, dipersilakan untuk memencet tombol 'kembali'.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Enjoy**_

.

.

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

.

.

Ruangan bertuliskan 'Sekretariat OSIS' di pintunya itu terlihat nyaman. Setidaknya bagi dua makhluk yang tengah menghuninya.

Seorang pemuda bercadar hitam tengah memelototi proposal pengajuan dana untuk festival bulan depan di depan komputernya.

Tak jauh di sebelahnya, di atas sofa empuk dari kulit hiu, duduk pemuda berotot yang sedang asyik menyeruput sedotan sembari membaca susunan pengurus OSIS yang ditempel di dinding ruangan untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri mendapati namanya berada di salah satu posisi yang menurutnya cukup keren. _Memang aku ini keren!_ batinnya narsis sambil menyeruput kembali minumannya.

Kedua pemuda itu tampak khusyuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Ruangan ini memang mendukung sekali untuk itu. Sebab tak hanya nyaman, ruangan itu juga tenang. Lengang. Damai.

Sampai suatu ketika..

.

.

_BRAK_.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

Kisame —pemuda berotot yang sedari tadi sibuk menyeruput minuman segera melirik ke arah pintu dengan mimik terganggu. Muncul dari balik sana, seorang pemuda cantik berambut pirang panjang yang dikucir tinggi.

"Bisa pelan sedikit, _Nona_?" sindir Kisame kemudian meneruskan seruputannya.

Pemuda pirang itu membelalak kesal. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah mencerocos dengan 'ledakan' sepanjang kereta, "Siapa yang kau sebut _Nona_, hah? Aku ini cowok, tahu! Cowok! Tidak bisa lihat apa? Dasar hiu jadi-jadian!"

Kisame hanya mengedikkan bahu. Malas menanggapi pemuda jadi-jadian itu —mengingat dirinya juga hiu jadi-jadian.

Deidara —si pirang, menggerutu sebal. Ia lalu mengarahkan pandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Mendapati hanya ada Kisame dan seorang lagi di sana, kening mulusnya berkerut.

"Kemana yang lain?"

"Huh?"

"Hidan-_senpai_." Deidara diam sejenak setelah menyebut nama salah satu pengurus OSIS. "Atau _dia_ barangkali..." lanjutnya dengan nada rendah setengah menggantung.

"Memangnya ada apa mencari mereka?"

_See_. Meskipun terlihat acuh, namun Kisame tetap tak tega membiarkan Deidara hanya bicara seorang diri. _Romantis_ bukan?

Deidara sudah akan memeluk Kisame penuh haru dan menghadiahinya dengan kecu —stop! Itu kalo ini cerita yaoi. Berhubung Deidara masih normal —dan mati-matian berusaha mendapat pengakuan bahwa dia cowok tulen, si pirang itu hanya menatap Kisame dengan sorot mata bersemangat.

"Aku membawa berita!"

"Huh? Berita apa?"

Jeda sejenak.

Kisame melirik Deidara dan mendapati pemuda cantik itu tersenyum-senyum girang. Waraskah dia? Entah. Lebih baik kembali fokus pada minumannya, pikir Kisame.

.

.

"Sudah dengar? Sekolah kita bakal menerima murid baru!"

.

.

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

.

.

Kisame masih menyeruput lewat sedotannya. Si pria bercadar pun masih asyik tenggelam dengan angka-angka di layar komputer —bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda makhluk pelit itu mendengar satupun perkataan Deidara sejak tadi.

Grrr.

"Kenapa kalian diam sajaa?" jerit Deidara.

"Memang harusnya bagaimana?" sahut Kisame seadanya. Mewakili rekannya yang kini memelototi kalkulator jumbo kesayangannya.

Deidara menggeram sebal. "Setidaknya berikan respon yang lebih memuaskan! Akan ada murid baru, loh. Murid baru! Memangnya kau tidak penasaran seperti apa dia? Apa dia perempuan? Atau malah laki-laki? Apa dia cantik, tampan, atau biasa-biasa saja? Bagaimana sikapnya, dimana rumahnya. Jangan-jangan dia juga suka bermain kembang api, atau petasan, atau apapun yang meledak-ledak, jadi aku bisa punya te—"

_BRAK_.

Pintu kembali menjeblak terbuka.

"—man..." Deidara terpaksa menghentikan kalimatnya. Tatapan matanya teralih sepenuhnya pada sosok yang kemudian muncul.

Seorang pemuda tinggi bertubuh kekar, berdada bidang, bertangan kokoh, berkaki gagah, berotot padat, ber-(oke kepanjangan) menyeruak masuk. Rambut klimisnya menjuntai jatuh menyentuh pundak. Ia berdiri sesaat beberapa langkah dari pintu dengan tatapan menelisik ke dalam ruangan.

Sadar bahwa seluruh mata tengah memandangnya —minus si pemuda cadar tentunya, pemuda yang baru datang itu membuka suara. "Ada kabar baru."

Kisame yang sempat menoleh ke arah pintu, kembali menyeruput sedotannya acuh.

"Apa itu, Hidan-_senpai_?" Deidara bertanya antusias. Melupakan semua kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong gara-gara _senpai_ ini.

"Akan ada murid baru di sekolah ini."

Hidan mengulang kalimat Deidara tadi. Membuat Kisame mendengus mendengarnya. Pria bergigi runcing itu kelihatan tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Berbeda dengan respon pemuda cantik yang sedari tadi menghebohkan hal yang sama..

"NAH!" Deidara berdiri dengan tangan teracung. Lalu menyahut dengan seruan hebohnya. "Itu tadi yang kubi—"

"Lagu lama."

"—lang..." _Poor_ Deidara. Lagi-lagi kalimatnya terputus.

Sebal, Deidara menoleh ganas ke arah Kisame. "Apa maksudmu?" teriaknya kesal.

Kisame menyeruput acuh minumannya yang entah mengapa tak jua habis hingga beberapa teguk kemudian baru menjawab, "Soal anak baru itu." Ia menyeruput lagi —membuat Deidara harus berdoa agar ususnya panjang hingga ia bisa lebih bersabar. Kisame memutar sedotannya, "Lagu lama."

"Sepertinya kali ini bukan sekedar lagu lama, Kisame." Hidan yang sudah mengambil tempat di samping Kisame urun bicara. Wajah yang biasanya beringas dan haus darah itu tampak serius dengan dahi berkerut.

Deidara mengangguk-angguk setuju. Meskipun kemudian ia berpikir, mengapa mereka malah meributkan soal lagu lama sih? Apa murid baru itu seorang penyanyi yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu lama?

Kisame melirik sedikit. Ia mulai sedikit heran. Jarang-jarang ada yang menarik perhatian seorang Hidan sampai segitunya selain soal _dia_. Tapi, kali ini...

"Apa menurutmu begitu?" Kisame bertanya dengan nada didatar-datarkan, mencoba tak terlihat antusias.

Hidan tak menjawab. Hanya balas menatap Kisame.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dan mengirim sinyal dengan pandangan. Kemudian entah siapa yang lebih dulu berinisiatif, tahu-tahu keduanya sudah saling berpelu—

.

.

Salah, hoi.

Ini rating T.

Dan. Sekali. Lagi. Ini. Bukan. Cerita. Yaoi -.-

Oke, ganti.

.

.

Keduanya hanya bertatapan. Hidan tampak berusaha meyakinkan Kisame. Kelihatannya usahanya itu sedikit membuahkan hasil. Kisame kembali bertanya, "Kabar darimana?"

"Aku mendengar sendiri dari Mü-_sensei_." Serobot Deidara menyebut guru mereka yang bertanggungjawab atas masalah kesiswaan.

Kisame menoleh cepat ke arah Deidara, tatapan matanya lebih terlihat tak suka jika Deidara yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Deidara tampak tak peduli, ia terus saja mengoceh, "Saat mengantar laporan OSIS bulan ini ke ruangannya, aku mendengar _Sensei_ mumi itu mengeluh akan ada murid baru yang merepotkan."

Kisame menyipit, "Kenapa bisa merepotkan?"

Deidara mengangkat bahu. Saat ia akan berbicara, Hidan dengan segera mendahuluinya, "Itulah yang ingin kubicarakan."

Kisame menoleh lagi, sepasang mata hiunya ganti menyipit pada rekannya yang semakin memasang wajah serius.

"Kurasa, kita harus membicarakannya juga dengan _dia_."

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria setengah baya itu mengerutkan dahi. Matanya nyalang memelototi lembaran dokumen di tangannya. Ia tampak berpikir keras. Tak heran, setiap enam puluh detik, kerut di dahinya bertambah satu.

Padahal sudah sepuluh menit ia dalam posisi itu. Menggunakan ilmu aritmatika, kita peroleh jumlah kerutan di dahinya seharusnya tepat sepuluh. Seharusnya. Karena nyatanya, kerut di dahinya berjumlah dua belas.

Hah? Kok bisa?

Tidak usah heran. Pria itu memang sudah punya dua kerutan sejak awal. Kau tahu, itu yang dinamakan faktor 'U'.

Pria berkerut-dua-belas itu menghela nafas sejenak. Kemudian meletakkan dokumen yang dipegangnya di atas meja. Wajahnya mendongak. Menatap calon murid baru di depannya.

Pria itu menghela nafas lagi. _Well_, menerima murid baru seharusnya bukan hal yang begitu merepotkan, bukan? Tapi itu biasanya. _Biasanya_. Karena kali ini, murid baru yang diterimanya tak seperti biasa.

Sekali lagi, pria setengah baya itu menghela nafas dari balik mejanya. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk tulisan 'kepala sekolah' di depannya. Seolah mempertimbangkan langkah terbaik yang akan diambilnya untuk menghadapi murid baru di akademi asuhannya. Ralat, _murid-murid_ baru.

Setelah beberapa saat hanya berpandangan, kepala sekolah memutuskan bicara.

"Jadi kalian akan bersekolah di sini?" suaranya terdengar berat.

"Benar." Yang berwajah paling bijak lah yang menyahut.

"_Semua_nya?" Kepala sekolah bertanya seolah ingin menegaskan jawaban yang akan didengarnya.

"Tentu saja_ semuanya_."

Kepala Sekolah menelan ludah.

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

.

"Sebelah sini," dengan sedikit takut-takut, seorang wanita cantik berambut merah mempersilakan para murid baru itu memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Terimakasih," lagi-lagi si wajah bijak yang menjawab sopan.

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepala lalu cepat-cepat berpamitan. Meninggalkan bocah-bocah itu sendirian dalam ruangan.

Hening.

.

.

Satu detik kemudian.

.

.

"Fuaaaah! Akhirnya bebas juga. Tak ada guru satupun di ruangan ini!" sorak bocah paling muda berambut cokelat _spike_ sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk di ruangan itu seenaknya.

"Hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu, Ashura." Teguran dingin terdengar dari mulut seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang.

Bocah yang dipanggil Ashura tadi mencibir. "Huh, membosankan sekali sikapmu, _Aniki_." Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, "Beginikah sikapmu di sekolah barumu? Aku yakin kalau kau tak mengubah sikap dinginmu itu, kau tetap tak akan bisa mengalahkan kepopuleranku nanti," serunya dengan seringai mengejek.

Lawan bicaranya melotot geram.

Ashura semakin senang mengetahui pancingannya berhasil. _Aniki_-nya pasti akan marah. Lalu mereka akan bertengkar seperti biasa. Dengan begitu, ia tak akan bosan lagi setelah hampir seharian hanya duduk diam di depan para guru-guru calon sekolah barunya ini.

Sayang sekali, tampaknya itu tak akan terjadi berkat suara deheman _bijak_—

"_Ehem_."

—yang menghanguskan imajinasinya.

Ashura dan kakak laki-lakinya menoleh ke asal suara.

Seorang yang berwajah paling bijak tersenyum tenang pada keduanya, "Sebaiknya jangan memancing keributan di hari pertama kalian, Ashura," lalu beralih menatap sosok yang dipanggil _Aniki_ oleh Ashura. "Juga kau, Indra."

Indra memalingkan wajah. Ashura menggeremeng kesal dan memasang wajah protes. Tangannya bergerak-gerak sebal.

Menyadari gelagat salah satu dari duo rambut cokelat yang terlihat ingin membantah, si wajah bijak itu cepat melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa mengurangi ketenangannya, "Lihat. _Nee-sama_ tidak senang melihat tingkah kalian."

Ajaib.

Kedua pemuda itu sontak tertunduk. Ashura bahkan mengubah sikap duduknya menjadi lebih tegak dan sopan. Sementara Indra, sang kakak, berdiri tegak sembari menurunkan emosinya yang sempat memanas.

Si wajah bijak tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian bergeser sedikit, membuat sosok yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya kini terlihat jelas.

Dengan sudut mata, Ashura dapat mengintip sosok tersebut. Wajah yang tanpa ekspresi. Dagu yang terangkat angkuh. Tatapan mata yang kosong tapi mengintimidasi.

Si wajah bijak membungkukkan badan sedikit, seolah mempersilakan sosok tersebut melewatinya.

Sosok itu kemudian berjalan acuh dengan langkah angkuh. _Cape_-nya sedikit bergoyang mengikuti ayunan langkahnya. Kemudian tanpa bicara apa-apa, ia mendaratkan tubuhnya di sofa yang sama dengan yang sedang diduduki Ashura.

Ashura refleks bergeser sedikit. Memberi ruang bagi pendatang baru di sofa itu.

Sesaat, ruangan kembali hening.

"_Ehem_."

Terdengar kembali deheman.

Si wajah bijak lagi-lagi berkata dengan ketenangan yang tak berubah, "Kau tidak ingin duduk, Indra?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang dipanggil Indra itu sedikit terkejut. Kemudian segera menguasai diri dan mengangguk perlahan. Ia beringsut menuju sofa, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Di sebelah sosok yang duduk di sofa itu tepat sebelum dirinya.

Si wajah bijak kembali tersenyum. Kemudian tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya, ia berkata tenang, "Hamura, kau bisa menutup pintunya. Udara luar tidak baik untuk dihirup _Nee-sama_."

Tanpa banyak jeda, seorang bertubuh tinggi tanpa alis yang bernama Hamura segera bergerak menutup pintu. Detik selanjutnya ia sudah berdiri di samping si wajah bijak dengan sikap tegak dan tangan bersedekap.

Mengikuti gaya pemuda di sampingnya, si wajah bijak menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada.

Beberapa jenak kemudian, ruangan tersebut terasa tenang.

.

.

Ashura sudah hampir mati kebosanan. Dan ia bersorak dalam hati saat terdengar bunyi—

_Ceklek_.

—pertanda pintu dibuka.

Seorang pria berbalut perban di sekujur tubuhnya masuk diikuti wanita bersurai kehijauan yang mendorong kereta kecil dengan tumpukan macam-macam benda.

Ashura yang menyaksikan itu mencibir dalam hati. Tega sekali guru mumi itu membiarkan seorang wanita membawa benda-benda tersebut. Insting 'pembela wanita'-nya membuatnya tak suka dengan pemandangan tersebut.

Namun mau tak mau, ia mengikuti yang lainnya berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas pada pria berperban, tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari wanita bersurai kehijauan tersebut.

"Selamat siang semua." Sapaan tegas dari guru mumi.

"Selamat siang, _sensei_." Lagi-lagi si wajah bijak yang menjawab sopan mewakili keempat saudara-saudaranya.

.

.

Mü—guru berperban tersebut memandang sekilas pada satu-satunya siswa yang berbicara itu.

_Dia pasti yang bernama Hagoromo_, pikir Mü sambil mengingat ceritera singkat kepala sekolah saat menjelaskan rupa-rupa calon murid baru mereka. Pemuda yang berwajah paling bijak, bertutur kata sopan, dan tampaknya selalu menjadi juru bicara bagi Ootsutsuki bersaudara itu tentulah Hagoromo Ootsutsuki.

Mü berdehem.

"Aku Mü, guru yang bertanggungjawab atas semua masalah kesiswaan. Termasuk murid-murid baru seperti kalian."

"Senang bertemu Anda, Mü-_sensei_. Mohon bimbingannya." Sekali lagi, Hagoromo menganggukkan kepala santun. Ia membungkuk beberapa saat. Ketika menegakkan kembali kepalanya, sebaris senyum sopan mengapit bibirnya.

Mü sedikit terkesan dengan sikap santun calon murid barunya tersebut. Yah, semoga saja mereka tidak semerepotkan bayangannya semula.

Guru mumi itu berdehem kembali.

"Seragam dan perlengkapan sekolah kalian berlima sudah disiapkan. Mulai besok, kalian bisa masuk sekolah dan belajar seperti biasa." Mü lalu memberi kode pada wanita bersurai kehijauan yang kemudian mendorong sedikit kereta mininya ke hadapan lima anak tersebut.

Rupanya kereta kecil itu memuat beberapa setel seragam sekolah baru. Lengkap dengan jas almamater, topi, kartu pelajar, dan beberapa perlengkapan sekolah lainnya.

Dengan sigap, pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah Hagoromo segera mengambil alih semuanya. Sepasang tangan kekarnya terlatih memindahkan barang-barang dari kereta dorong tersebut kemudian mengaturnya dan memanggul semuanya tanpa terlihat kerepotan sama sekali.

Mü kembali dibuat kagum dengan kesigapan salah satu Ootsutsuki itu. Pasti dia yang bernama Hamura, salah satu Ootsutsuki muda yang tak banyak cakap namun sigap dan kekuatannya sangat diandalkan.

Baiklah.

Mü merasa sepertinya ia harus meralat sangkaannya. Kelima bocah ini tak semerepotkan yang ia kira. Mereka semua anak-anak yang baik, santun, sangat sopan, terdidik—

Tiba-tiba sepasang matanya berkerut.

—kecuali mungkin anak muda di ujung sana. Yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pandang dari guru wanita berambut kehijauan yang kini tengah tertunduk.

Juga anak muda berambut cokelat panjang yang hanya menatapnya dingin.

Terlebih—

Mü mengalihkan pandang.

—satu-satunya siswi yang berdiri di sebelah sana.

_Pada ketiga murid ini, Mü merasa harus waspada._

.

.

.

Bibir merah pucatnya perlahan-lahan membentuk garis melengkung yang aneh.

Tatapan mata yang biasanya kosong, kini terfokus pada satu titik.

Wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi, kini sedikit terpercik emosi.

.

.

Siapa yang mengira, pada akhirnya ia benar-benar berada di sini.

.

.

Di tempat dimana segala sesuatunya bemula.

.

.

Akademi Konoha.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A.N:**

_Gomenasai_, para _senpai _sekaliaan. Maafkan _reader_ abal sepertiku yang memberanikan diri mem-_publish_ fict semacam inii *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Huhu tapi i-izinkan aku meramaikan arsip Jashin-_sama_ dan Kaguya-_sama_. Kasiaaaan mereka berdua sepi cerita. Padahal dua-duanya dewa dan dewi di dunia Naruto lhooo O.O

Uhuk. Sebenarnya ini juga efek mabok gegara tiap kali buka FNI, _main chara_ yang dipake itu-itu mulu, hiks. _Pair_ yang ada juga... itu lagi, itu lagi. Hiks *dibakar*

Hiks, daripada semakin ngawur. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, terima kasih banyak untuk _reader_ *kalo ada* yang telah menyempatkan baca ceritera rakyat jelata ini. _Arigatou gozaimasu_!

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Akan ada murid baru di sekolah ini."

"Jadi kalian akan bersekolah di sini?"

.

.

.

.

_**When Jashin Met Megami**_

_Chara di sini milik Om Kishi._

_Genre: Friendship, Drama, Family, Romance._

_Rating: T_

_Warning: OOC (parrah), typos (jelas), EYD?, crack, nista, dll._

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan ceritanya, dipersilakan untuk memencet tombol 'kembali'.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 2.**

.

Hari pertama di Akademi Konoha.

Kelima Ootsutsuki tiba di depan gerbang dengan diantar mobil hitam mengkilap. Pintu mobil terbuka dengan gerakan lambat. Kelimanya turun dengan dramatis. Angin bertiup perlahan, menerbangkan dedaunan demi dedaunan, mengiringi langkah keempat ksatria dan seorang putri di antaranya.

.

.

Oke, ini lebay. Intinya mereka saat ini sedang melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang kebetulan lewat, nyaris bertubrukan gara-gara tak sanggup mengalihkan pandang dari kelima selebritis dadakan tersebut.

Paling depan, berjalan seenaknya, bocah imut ceria berambut cokelat pendek model _spike_ yang senang menebar senyum mempesonanya. Si bungsu Ashura.

Berjarak satu meter di sampingnya, berjalan dengan tenang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap panjang dengan potongan harajuku. Sikap dingin dan tatapan tajamnya membius siswi-siswi yang kebetulan menatapnya. Dialah Indra.

Paling belakang, berjalan pemuda berwajah bijak. Hagoromo si kembar bungsu. Sikapnya penuh hormat. Senyum sopan tak pernah lepas menghiasi bibirnya.

Di sebelahnya, melangkah dengan tegap si kembar sulung. Hamura. Ia tak banyak bicara. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Tipikal yang tak suka basa-basi.

Di tengah keempat pemuda itu, berjalan dengan langkah anggun berbalut keangkuhan seorang dewi. Tuan Putri Kaguya. Dagunya terangkat. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Rambut merah panjangnya bergerak seirama ayunan langkahnya. Serasi. Bak simfoni.

.

.

Empat pria tampan dengan satu dewi cantik jelita dalam balutan seragam sekolah.

Yeah. Ootsutsuki bersaudara siap mengguncang Akademi Konoha.

.

.

.

.

Terlahir sebagai seorang Ootsutsuki membuat masing-masing sadar sepenuhnya akan 'keistimewaan' yang dimiliki mereka. _Come on_. Tidak tahu Ootsutsuki? Benar-benar tidak tahu? Baik, sepertinya kau datang dari dimensi lain karena semua orang yang hidup di dimensi ini, _tak ada yang tidak tahu _seberapa hebat klan Ootsutsuki itu. Kalau masih penasaran seberapa panjang daftar kehebatan mereka, kau bisa membacanya sendiri di ensiklopedi khusus dunia ninja.

Sudah tahu?

Oke. Kembali ke cerita.

Tak pelak, segala keistimewaan itu membuat mereka —tanpa terkecuali berada pada tingkat popularitas teratas.

Dan kau tahu, apa akibat populer? Dan apa hal merepotkan karenanya?

Ha. Lima Ootsutsuki muda ini sangat tahu. Dan masing-masing memiliki cara tersendiri untuk 'membereskan'-nya.

Tidak percaya?

Mari telisik satu per satu.

.

.

"Aku mau lewat."

Cengiran penuh keceriaan. Senyum lima jari yang memikat.

'Hadiah kecil' itu cukup membuat para gadis di sekitarnya menjerit histeris. Tanpa banyak cakap, mereka langsung menepi memberi jalan pada sang idola, Ashura.

.

.

"Kubilang, minggir."

Tatapan tajam menusuk. Aura dingin mencengkam.

Ohoho. Adakah makhluk bosan hidup yang berani mati menantang tatapan mata seorang Indra Ootsutsuki?

.

.

"Permisi, bolehkah kami lewat?"

Ucapan sopan sembari sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Jangan lupakan senyum ramah di wajah yang teduh.

Membuat siapapun luruh dan tanpa sadar bergerak mematuhi perkataan Sang Hagoromo.

.

.

Lain lagi dengan yang satu ini.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, tahu-tahu saja beberapa tubuh telah bergelimpangan mengenaskan.

Detik selanjutnya, ia sudah bebas melenggang.

Yeah, siapa yang mau dibasmi semudah membasmi kecoa oleh tangan kokoh Hamura?

.

.

Ohoho. Praktis bukan?

Ootsutsuki tak pernah gagal. Tak pernah terbantah. Tak pernah kalah.

Tapi kali ini, rupanya ada pengecualian.

.

.

"Siapa kau?" Ashura mengernyit jijik melihat pemuda cantik berkuncir pirang di depannya.

Pantas senyum sejuta pesona miliknya yang biasanya tak pernah gagal menaklukkan wanita, kali ini tidak mempan sama sekali pada sosok itu. Jelas saja. Yang berdiri di depannya ini seorang pria. Pria tulen! Atau mungkin pria cantik jadi-jadian. Ah, Ashura berpikir untuk membuktikannya nanti (?).

.

.

"Mau apa kau?" desis Indra tajam. Tatapan matanya jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaan mendapati pria berkulit hiu dengan kadar ketampanan jauuuuh di bawahnya, berani menghalangi jalannya.

.

.

"Ada perlu apa?" lagi-lagi dengan senyum dan nada sopan. Hagoromo masih saja bersikap ramah kendati makhluk aneh bercadar di depannya mengacungkan telapak tangan tanda isyarat agar berhenti.

.

.

Sementara Hamura, sesuai kebiasaannya yang tak suka basa-basi, sudah menggerakkan tubuhnya ketika tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Tangan berotot menahan laju tinjunya, sementara lututnya tertekan dan tak dapat leluasa bergerak.

Dalam hati, Hidan berulangkali mengucap syukur karena ia tak pernah absen melatih otot. Terbukti, kali ini latihan rutinnya bersama _dia_ berguna menahan serangan lawan untuk sementara.

.

.

_**Beberapa belas jam sebelumnya.**_

.

.

"Ashura Ootsutsuki, berambut cokelat pendek dengan gaya _spike_."

"Indra Ootsutsuki. Berambut cokelat panjang ala harajuku dengan alis separuh. Heh? Alis separuh? Hmm.. Lalu ada tanda kebiruan di sekitar matanya. Oke, _noted._"

"Berikutnya, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. Tinggi dan berkulit pucat. Rambut merah pucat sebahu dengan gaya _spike_. Tanpa a-lis? Hei! Ini serius? Murid baru ini tak punya alis?"

"Ckck. Selanjutnya, Hamura Ootsutsuki. Bertubuh tinggi. Rambut berwarna cerah dengan poni di sebelah kiri. Mata berwarna keputih-putihan. Juga tidak punya alis."

"Apa? Ini aneh! Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa semua bermasalah dengan alis?"

"Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Rambut merah panjang. Punya tanda lahir di dahi. Bola mata keputih-putihan dengan alis seperemp-HEH? Alis seperempat? Yang benar saja!"

"Demi kulit hiu! Aku berani bertaruh. Lima orang ini pasti berwajah je—"

_DUKK._

"Aaaaakkhh! Siala―hei! Apa yang kau lakukan sih, hiu jadi-jadian!" Deidara, si pirang yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca data murid baru sembari bermonolog mengomentarinya, kini memegangi kepala blondenya yang baru saja ditimpuk sepatu.

Sepasang matanya melotot ke arah rekannya yang duduk di kursi seberang dengan ganas. Sungguh, Deidara tidak akan marah pada rekannya yang tak seperti manusia itu jika saja sepatu yang dilemparkan ke kepalanya bukan sepatu dengan gigi hiu tajam-tajam di bagian bawahnya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa sakitnya kepalanya saat ujung gigi-geligi tajam itu mengenainya.

Sang pelaku, Kisame, hanya balas menatap Deidara dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku prihatin denganmu, Deidara." Sahutnya tenang.

Mendengar kalimat pria hiu yang diucapkan dengan nada serius, mau tak mau membuat Deidara segera mengubah sikap duduknya. Sepasang matanya menatap Kisame lekat-lekat dengan tatapan ingin tahu campur sedikit cemas. "A-ada apa denganku?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kisame menarik nafas. Tatapan matanya masih sedatar tadi. "Kau sudah tak tertolong lagi."

Bola mata Deidara membulat. Bibirnya yang terbuka turut membulat.

"M-maksudnya tidak terto―"

_BRAKK._

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan kasar. Oh, pastikan pintu malang itu tidak rusak mengingat betapa seringnya dibanting-banting oleh penghuninya.

Namun suara keras tersebut sukses membuat kepala hiu dan kepala blonde sontak menoleh.

"Hidan!" Kisame menegakkan punggungnya.

"Hidan-_senpai_!" Deidara ikut-ikutan latah memanggil nama _senpai_-nya yang bertubuh kekar itu.

Hidan tak merespon kalimat kedua rekannya. Ia hanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Gestur tubuhnya menunjukkan ada hal darurat yang harus diselesaikan.

"Mana Kakuzu?" tanya Hidan ketika tak mendapati sosok bercadar hitam yang biasanya tak pernah terpisahkan dari kalkulator jumbonya.

Kisame yang sudah menguasai keterkejutannya berdehem satu kali. "Sebaiknya kau bersyukur, tidak ada Kakuzu disini. Jika saja bendahara pelit itu melihatmu membanting pintu seperti tadi, kau bisa habis dicekik dengan cadarnya."

Kisame sama sekali tidak bohong. Dua minggu lalu, Deidara-lah yang hampir menjadi korban. Gara-garanya pemuda cantik itu merasa dikerjai oleh Kisame, lalu karena kesal, ia membanting-banting pintu. Sebenarnya tindakan Deidara sama sekali tidak membahayakan nyawa pintu cokelat tersebut jika saja Deidara tidak membantingng dan memukulinya dengan sepatu gigi hiu milik Kisame.

Jadilah pintu itu rusak dengan baret-baretan artistik penuh nilai seni. Tapi jelas saja Kakuzu si pecinta kerapian dan keteraturan langsung menggeram marah begitu mengetahui hal itu. Beruntung, Kisame menyodorkan diri menjadi tumbal dan membiarkan Kakuzu mencekiknya dengan cadar hitamnya.

Jelas saja Kisame selamat. Ingat? Dia itu pria ke-hiu-hiu-an. Dengan mudahnya, ia membebaskan diri dari cadar Kakuzu berkat gigi dan kulitnya yang tajam. Semua itu telah menyelamatkan Deidara dari jurang kematian.

Aduh, memang rumit hubungan antara pria hiu jadi-jadian dan pemuda cantik jadi-jadian.

Baiklah, tapi itu tidak penting dibahas sekarang.

Kembali ke cerita.

Hidan menggelengkan kepala menanggapi Kisame. "Itu tidak penting lagi sekarang."

"Wow. Apakah _senpai_ membawa berita baru dari-_nya_?" Deidara ikut bersuara. Pemuda itu menatap Hidan dengan sorot mata cerah bercampur penasaran.

Kisame menyipitkan matanya. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka mendengar Deidara menyebut Hidan dengan panggilan '_senpai_', sementara dirinya hanya diteriaki 'pria hiu jadi-jadian' oleh si blonde itu. _Ini tidak adil, Kami-sama!_

"Hn." Hidan menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya ke bawah. "_Dia_ sudah menjatuhkan titah. Tradisi menghadapi anak baru tetap harus dilakukan, tapi kali ini bukan anggota OSIS biasa yang melakukannya."

Kisame yang kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Hidan mengangkat alis imajinernya, "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak suka mengatakan ini." Sudut bibir Hidan semakin tertarik ke bawah 27 derajat.

"Sudah, katakan saja," ujar Kisame cepat. Ia sudah tak sabar.

Hidan menarik nafas. Ia lalu menatap Kisame lurus-lurus. "Kita, kitalah yang harus melakukannya."

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

"UAPAAH? Menghadapi makhluk-makhluk tanpa alis itu?" Deidara menjerit ngeri.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka semua.

Dalam hati, Deidara memaki-maki kesal. Ia sempat menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana makhluk rambut cokelat di depannya ini telah merebut perhatian nyaris seluruh gadis yang melewati gerbang sekolah.

_Huh, apa kelebihannya dibanding dengan diriku? Aku juga punya senyuman ceria yang tak kalah menawan dari senyumannya._ Batin Deidara keki.

Ia sangat tidak terima jika anak baru yang belum ada sepuluh menit menginjakkkan kaki di Akademi Konoha ini telah berhasil menarik perhatian para penghuninya ketimbang dirinya yang sudah puluhan tahun bersekolah di sana. Ini tidak adil, _Kami-sama_!

Lain halnya dengan Kisame yang mendadak berkerut-kerut mendapati sapaan tak ramah dari makhluk rambut cokelat panjang. Kisame tidak suka orang yang sikapnya tak ramah. Ya, kalau mau jujur, Kisame lebih menyukai tipikal polos dan manis, apalagi yang rambutnya panjang dan berwarna pirang. _Guess who?_

Sementara di sebelahnya, Kakuzu sedang menerka-nerka dari balik cadar hitamnya, berapa kira-kira keuntungan yang akan masuk ke kas OSIS jika pemuda-pemuda tampan seperti keempat orang di depannya ini dibudidayakan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Berbeda lagi dengan Hidan. Pelajar tingkat dua Akadaemi Konoha itu benar-benar harus mengerahkan lebih dari 40% tenaganya untuk sekedar menahan gerakan ringan pemuda sangar di depannya. _Oh well_, ingatkan dia untuk menambah porsi latihan ototnya nanti.

.

.

"Maaf, adakah yang bisa kami bantu?"

Kisame mengumpat dalam hati. Kata-kata Hagoromo yang diucapkan dengan tenang dan bijak itu justru menyiratkan bahwa mereka, para Ootsutsuki, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan cegatan gerombolannya, para Akatsuki.

"Hentikan basa-basi yang tak perlu. Aku muak melihat makhluk hiu jadi-jadian di depanku."

Kuping Kisame langsung tegak mendengar kalimat yang tiba-tiba saja diucapkan pemuda di depannya dengan sarkastis. Cukup! Cukup hanya Deidara saja yang boleh menyebutnya hiu jadi-jadian!

Darah Kisame memanas. Si Indra sialan ini memang berlidah tajam.

Menahan geraman dalam hatinya, Kisame mendesis. "Berkacalah dahulu sebelum mengatai orang lain, rupamu saja tak lebih baik dari hulk berambut panjang."

_Crap_.

Indra Ootsutsuki rupanya juga berdarah panas. Kisame bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu yang berubah tersinggung dan memerah marah. "Jangan sembarangan bicara, hiu kerdil."

"Oh." Kisame mengangkat dagunya angkuh. Ia sudah terlanjur naik darah mendengar Indra menyebutnya hiu jadi-jadian.

Penegasan sekali lagi, ia hanya rela jika Deidara yang menyebutnya begitu. Sembari melipat tangan, Kisame berujar, "Kau yang sebaiknya jangan banyak berlagak. Tidak lihat, sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? Kita seri sekarang. Satu lawan satu."

Anehnya, Indra justru mendengus keras mendengar kalimat terakhir Kisame. Kisame bisa mennagkap ekspresi menertawakan dan meremehkan kalimatnya barusan. Apa maksudnya?

Indra sedikit memiringkan kepala tak kalah angkuh. Tatapan matanya terlihat meremehkan. "Kau melupakan _Nee-sama_."

"Indra, berhenti." Kalimat pendek itu tiba-tiba diucapkan dengan sangat tenang oleh Hagoromo.

Kisame menyipitkan matanya. Ia menatap Hagorormo sekilas, lalu menyorot sosok satu-satunya yang mengenakan rok dan sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan suara. Kisame kembali menatap Indra dan berujar, "Dia hanya seorang perempuan."

Mengindahkan teguran halus Hagoromo, Indra justru menyeringai. "Kau salah. Justru dia-lah yang seharusnya paling pertama kau waspadai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong>  
>O-em-ji. Aku tidak percaya telah benar-benar iseng menuliskan cerita dengan memakai chara-chara pelosok seperti di atas. Hyaaaaa XD<br>Hidup Jashin x Kaguya! #plak. Hidup Akatsuki x Ootsutsuki! #dor.

Makasih yaa yang sudah mampir dan bertahan untuk nyempetin baca. Hiks, maafkan tulisan nistaku ini, kakak-kakak~~

.

.

.

.

_Unleash your imagination! :D_


End file.
